Living With and Without Her
by Nocturnal Lane
Summary: The day he was born, she wasn't there yet. The day he died, she was there. Itachi/OC. Companion fanfic to "Living With and Without Uchiha Itachi." NOW COMPLETE!
1. The First Day

**Author's Notes:**

First of all, I would like to apologize to Starry123 because I posted this late -_-"

Second, I don't think I can continue my Sasori story for a while (*sob*), I just don't have the mood or inspiration to do it now. Sorry TT_TT

Third, I hope you enjoy this new drabble collection as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ This is basically "Living With and Without Uchiha Itachi"- but from _his _point of view.

P.S: Yes, this is the surprise I promised ~^^~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was born…

…she wasn't there yet.

He opened his eyes to see his mother.

And balloons.


	2. The Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

I just can't help but squeal and giggle writing the next few drabbles ~^^~ I guess I ruined Itachi's personality, hahahaha~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he uttered his first word…

…she wasn't there yet.

His first word was 'dango'.


	3. The Third Day

**Author's Notes**

Who wants to own a mini Itachi? *raises hand*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he learnt to walk…

…she wasn't there yet.

He never let go of his mother's thumb after one fall.


	4. The Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Ah, birthdays~ Aren't they just special? :3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he turned one…

…she wasn't there yet.

People of all sizes and ages gave him colorful boxes.

He wondered what they were for.


	5. The Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Aaaaannndddd… Action!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he went to his mother's friend's house…

…she was there.

When she began to cry, he released his mother's finger.

Approaching the crib with unsteady steps, he intertwined his fingers with her smaller ones.

She stopped crying.


	6. The Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the long update!

Lots and lots of thanks to:

Starry123, PepuCZ, icysu22, Tettsui, lightlovebunny, The Chocolate Queen and xox Unleashed Butterfly xox for reviewing ^/^

Starry123, PepuCZ, icysu22, TurtleAcrossTheSeas and xBlackxOokamix for adding this story to their faves list ~^^~

icysu22, Lala girl in lala land, lightlovebunny, PepuCZ, Sanyo the Shadow Faerie, Starry123, Tettsui, The Chocolate Queen, xBlackxOokamix and xox Unleashed Butterfly xox for putting this story into their alert list XD

I'm really glad that you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he visited again…

…she was there.

She insisted on pulling his hair at every given chance.

But he only complained of pain at home.

And went there again the next week.


	7. The Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

I think I'll post more today... Maybe...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he turned two…

…she was there.

She gave him one of those boxes too.

But snatched it back seconds later.


	8. The Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Ah, freedom~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he taught her to say his name…

…she was there.

It came out in an incomprehensible, spluttery jumble.

He gave up.


	9. The Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Her first word~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he played in the playgrounds…

…she was there.

As her mother gently put her beside him, she suddenly blurted out his name.

He instinctively laughed and hugged her.

She continued on blabbering his name for the next few days.


	10. The Tenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

X3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he went to a party, she was there.

Her mother told him to give a box to her.

And smiled sweetly as he did.


	11. The Eleventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

Here are the next few~!

Hugs and kisses to: _I Am PheonixPhlame_, _lightlovebunny, Starry123, The Chocolate Queen _and _Tettsui _for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he went to her house…

…she wasn't there.

He pouted, and, clinging to his mother, silently went home.


	12. The Twelfth Day

**Author's Notes:**

For those of you who loves bishie and haven't read _Katekyou _(or _Kateikyoushi_)_ Hitman Reborn _yet, do it! X3

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto **(surprised that I changed the disclaimer? XD)

* * *

The day he heard a series of odd, but familiar noises…

…she was there.

He helped her cure the hiccup as his mother had taught him.


	13. The Thirteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Not in a very lovey-dovey mood with Itachi-sama right now *sigh*. Good thing I had these prepared in advance, no?

**Disclaimer: I **_**want **_**to own Naruto. I **_**don't**_**. **

* * *

The day he turned four…

…she wasn't there.

He couldn't help but frown.


	14. The Fourteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I'm confused with the time, so I apologize in advance if there's any mistake concerning said subject.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was enrolled to the academy…

…she was there.

Waving her hand enthusiastically, she gave him an ear-to-ear grin.

He smiled slightly back.


	15. The Fifteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, we all know you're a genius.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he started school…

…she wasn't there.

He stared blankly at the board.

And punished his table by continuously tapping on it.


	16. The Sixteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

It's been 39 days since I last updated… and I have refreshed the document manager page 59 times (and counting) in 2 days. Well, I SUCCEEDED! *cue air choir for background music*

Lotsa thanks to: Kitty Kat, I Am PheonixPhlame, Tettsui, KijoKuroi, Starry123, booberry123, The Chocolate Queen and Mind Caster for reviewing :D I'm so happy I could die XD

I truly apologize for the looooooooooooooooong update, but I'll make up for it by posting 10 today and 5 more tomorrow- a good enough deal?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he learnt a new jutsu…

…she wasn't there.

He performed it flawlessly on his first try.

Yet he felt nothing.


	17. The Seventeenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I envy my OC. She gets to see Ita-kun SMILE.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he practiced…

…she was there.

She clapped her hands and congratulated him.

He smiled.


	18. The Eighteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Well, the war couldn't have happened so close to Konoha, right? And besides, Fugaku has always been a little cuckoo in the head.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day his father took him on a mission…

…she was there.

And wouldn't let go of his sleeve.


	19. The Nineteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I imagined how I would feel after seeing something like this…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he saw the war…

…she wasn't there.

The echoes of the screams still rang in his ears.


	20. The Twentieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

No, he's not blind _yet_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he arrived home…

…she was there.

She greeted him with a smile.

All he could see was _red_.


	21. The Twenty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

Clingy Itachi… but not in an adorable way…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he refused to go to the academy…

…she was there.

She asked him why he wouldn't play.

He didn't answer.

And wouldn't let go of his mother's hand either.


	22. The Twenty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

*asks innocently* Doraemon, can I and my OC switch places? Pweetyy pwease?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he sat unmoving on the bed…

…she was there.

He held her hand tightly and ignored her complaints.

His trembling wouldn't stop.


	23. The Twenty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

The image of my poor OC trying to build a sentence made me explode :3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he stared blankly at the ceiling…

…she was there.

In a croaky voice, he asked her to talk.

He didn't care about the incomprehensible syllables she was trying so hard to say.

Because some voices chased the dreams away.


	24. The Twenty Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I pegged Hatsune Miku as the happy-go-lucky type. Oh boy was I wrong.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he finally stepped outside…

…she was there.

But there was still no smile.


	25. The Twenty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, crazy parents leave their children to play in the woods in the afternoon. (Please mind that she's 3 and he's 4)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he properly talked again…

…she wasn't there.

He called for her so he could apologize.

She responded by dragging him to the woods to play hide and seek.

He tried his best not to let his mind wander.


	26. The Twenty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reviewing, The Chocolate Queen, Tettsui, icysu22 and booberry 123 ^^

Made me real happy, you did :D

(Her name is Yukari, by the way)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he went to the academy…

…she wasn't there.

The hollow echoes came back.


	27. The Twenty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

Can't blame him after all the stress -_-"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he went to a party…

…she was there.

He forgot that it was her birthday.

But smiled nonetheless.


	28. The Twenty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

The ones who run to me when I'm sick are my younger siblings... to laugh at me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he went out to play…

…she wasn't there.

His mother told him that she was sick.

He dashed away to see her.


	29. The Twenty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I had a dream about this years ago :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he showed his stubborn side…

…she was there.

He told her stories and took care of her, not once leaving her side.


	30. The Thirtieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

The image of my OC has been altered by some unknown force… (A.K.A my brain)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day the echoes stopped…

…she was there.

He was glad that he wouldn't be distracted anymore.

She could only tilt her head and mimicked his smile.


	31. The Thirty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I supposed posting up 10 chappies is in order to cover up for my stupidity XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day his mother said that he would have a younger sibling…

…she wasn't there.

But he told her in the after noon with a scrunched up nose.


	32. The Thirty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

If he puffs his cheeks while doing this I swear I'd kidnap him right then and there!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he asked his mother to watch him train…

…she wasn't there.

His mother gently refused.

He stomped out the house.


	33. The Thirty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

I was ten when this happened. Please note that he's four.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he argued with his mother…

…she was there.

He told her how much he disliked his little brother.


	34. The Thirty Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I have experience in this department :p

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day his mother gave birth…

…she wasn't there.

He couldn't remember seeing anything so adorable in his life.


	35. The Thirty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Since Itachi means 'weasel', I thought that 'raccoon' would be a nice name :D Raccoons are famous for deceiving people, after all.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day his parents pondered on what to name the baby…

…she wasn't there.

He suggested 'Tanuki'.


	36. The Thirty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes: **

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GLOWLIGHT! This update is for you :3

And of course, a gazillion thanks to the ever so loyal reviewers: Miss Pein, booberry123, The Chocolate Queen, Tettsui, mindcaster15, Natsumi Ran (I will answer your questions in the next chappie :D) and icyprincess1(now will u love me forever? X3)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day his mother was allowed to go home…

…she was there.

He introduced her to 'Sasuke' enthusiastically.

She stared at the sleeping baby before poking his cheek.


	37. The Thirty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes: **

Yes, the enrollment age's 7 and he graduated after a year. But I just can't fathom that, loll. Sorry, I'm stubborn by nature, that's why I just put him in the academy at 4 so he'd graduate at 7. Besides, it'll explain why he saw the war at that age (or not?). The difference between Ita and Sasu is 5 years, I think. But I skipped his 5th birthday so I'll have an extra slot for an additional chappie :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day the Kyuubi attacked the village…

…she was there.

He held her and his brother tightly with trembling arms.


	38. The Thirty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

He's had such a tortured life :'(

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he turned six…

…she was there.

She gave him a sloppily made drawing of both of them.

He laughed despite himself.

It was his first one in weeks.


	39. The Thirty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

This takes place after school.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he sought for shelter in the tea house…

…she was there.

Curious, he approached her.

Holding a ball of fur, she looked at him with tear-filled eyes.


	40. The Fortieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I wish someone would help _me_ beg :3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he came over to her house…

…she was there.

He helped beg her parents to keep the kitten.


	41. The Forty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

To the readers, I'm terribly, terribly sorry.

To the reviewers, I apologize that I can't write you all of your usernames right now.

To Natsumi Ran, I wish I'm OCD, but my stubbornness won't let me TT_TT

To Starry123, I've been busy too :D Don't feel guilty!

To my classmate, I hope this will cheer you up somewhat :) Get well soon!

And to everyone, I can't thank you more :') I saw that people still come to check my stories and read them. I can't express how grateful I am :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he went to the playgrounds…

…she was there.

Playing with her new pet, she barely noticed his presence.


	42. The Forty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

A certain someone asked whether I've undergone mood swings for the past month and whether it was the reason for my lazyness. I say: "Are you a friggin' stalker?" XD Yeah, that's exactly what happened to me :(

Oh, and Natsumi Ran, please continue to point out things that you find odd :D I will fix them it they aren't intentional ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he came to visit again…

…she was there.

Instead of greeting him with a hug, she held the kitten in her embrace.


	43. The Forty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

Who remembers this one? :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he heard the horrible news…

…she wasn't there.

He searched restlessly for her.


	44. The Forty Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Nobody makes my OC cry! *takes out chainsaw* Oh, it's you, Itachi-san. *puts away chainsaw*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he arrived in the heart of the forest…

…she was there.

Hiding in a hollow trunk of a dead tree, she called out his name.

He let out his pent up worry and scolded her- but stopped when he saw tears.


	45. The Forty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I figured out that the only thing Mikoto hugs is the dirty laundry basket. Yay me~! XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he returned to Konohagakure…

…she was there.

Her parents rushed to their side and embraced both of them.

It was a strange albeit nice feeling, being hugged.


	46. The Forty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

No, I don't have an excuse other than pure laziness for the lack of update this time *sigh*. Now, I would like to thank Schauspielerinnen, Criala, FullMetalBec, boobery123, The Chocolate Queen, icyprincess1 (5x in a row, bless you =D), icysu22, Starry123 and Natsumi Ran (I was wondering where you were =) ) for reviewing! Where would I be without you guys? =3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he visited her house…

…she wasn't there.

Her mother said that she was playing with her kitten.


	47. The Forty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

I swear these chappies have been hanging around in my document manager for 8 days...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he went to the training grounds…

…she was there.

This time she turned around and greeted him.

Then focused on the kitten again.


	48. The Forty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

And to think that Sasuke was jealous of Itachi all this time ;D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day both of his parents wouldn't pay attention to him…

…she wasn't there.

He found her in the tea house with her kitten in her arms.

He couldn't help but shout at her and left.


	49. The Forty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Ah, the frustrated yet kindhearted boy =3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he spent locked up in his room…

…she was there.

Knocking endlessly on his door, she repeated her apology over and over again.

He gave up after two minutes of her sniffling.


	50. The Fiftieth Day

**Author's Notes: **

Mom: What do you want for your birthday, sweetheart?

Me: I want Itachi =3

Mom: …No more pets.

**Disclaimer: I **_**wish **_**I owned Naruto**

* * *

The day he went out for a walk around town…

…she was there.

Her kitten stayed at home.

Skipping happily rather than walking, she asked him to buy her ice cream.

He complied.

He made her cry twice in the past week, after all.


	51. The Fifty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry, I promised to update on the 15th… My bad ;_;

Thank you booberry123, icyprincess1, FullMetalBec, Schauspielerinnen, Natsumi Ran and mindcaster15 for reviewing =D Made my day~~~

And yes, I did have problems with the site -x-"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he trained with his father…

…she was there.

Afterwards he asked her whether they could play together tomorrow.

All three of them.


	52. The Fifty Second Day

**Author's Notes: **

What he's thinking? Oh, I leave that up to you~ (or read the corresponding chappie in the other story XD)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he came to the ceremony…

…she was there.

She stood in the new students' line and grinned toothily at him.

He could only stare.


	53. The Fifty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

Haven't read Naruto seriously ever since Itachi died. Huh. I wonder where we are now…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he graduated…

…she was there.

She puffed out her cheeks and complained that it was unfair for him to leave faster.

He laughed.


	54. The Fifty Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

It's THAT time, you know. THAT. XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day the Hokage sent him on his first mission…

…she wasn't there.

The cat scratched his chin and left two burning claw marks.


	55. The Fifty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I fell up the stairs (*cough*again*cough*) the other day. Just skinned my knee, but I suddenly got the inspiration to write about(*cough*torture*cough*) a wounded Itachi =D. Yes, there's something wrong with my throat today.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he arrived home late…

…she was there.

She jabbed alcohol on his wound on purpose.


	56. The Fifty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes: **

Special thanks to: icyprincess1, Mikari Satsuke, Starry123 and mindcaster15 for reviewing =D Here's the update for this month~! (I promise there'll be tons of updates during the summer holidays to make up for this T_T)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day his wounds stopped stinging…

…she was there.

She apologized for her behavior.

And promised to buy him ice cream.


	57. The Fifty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

I leave it to your imagination~  
(P.S: I swear has something against me =_=" There's always something wrong every single time I wanna update...)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he sat on the park bench…

…she was there.

She explained why she was so angry the other day.

He listened quietly.


	58. The Fifty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Boy, does he demand a lot from her -_-"  
(And if you're reading this, Hisoka, I'm writing the Roxas drabble right now. Well, I think it'd be another drabble collection, though ^^")

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he trained with his team…

she was there.

Interrupting his Sensei, she happily told him that she had learnt her first ninjutsu.

But she didn't hug him.


	59. The Fifty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Uh oh…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he came home from a mission…

…she wasn't there.

Upon his arrival he was told that she broke her ankle.

He went straight to the hospital.


	60. The Sixtieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Anyone remember this? =3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he waited outside the white building…

…she wasn't there.

But she came out hopping with the help of her mother minutes later with red eyes and nose.


	61. The Sixty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

Is it abnormal for me to be flattered to tears because I still have readers? You people are absolutely amazing. Titik. Period. Punkt. TTwTT

But the spotlight still belongs to my beloved reviewers: wrightless deeds(formerly Natsumi Ran), mindcaster15, Schauspielerinnen, icysu22, icyprincess1, boobery123 and Starry123 =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he refused to talk to her…

…she was there.

Sitting beside her bed, he drowned out her complaints and whines of wanting to go to the academy.

That was, until she decided to jump out of bed and hop away.


	62. The Sixty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

My OC fell off from a tree, because she tried to climb it with her bare hands. Oh, this is to celebrate my long awaited _freedom! _(No, it's not the holidays… YET). And Itachi? That last sentence is _**TABOO**_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he _accidentally _dropped the groceries…

…she was there.

The chase ended with him scolding her and carrying her back home.

And yes, she _was_ heavy.


	63. The Sixty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

I swear I was thinking about Dino Cavallone before I wrote this…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he argued with his father…

…she wasn't there.

Trembling slightly, he stood his ground and firmly stated that he _wouldn't _be going to any missions this week.


	64. The Sixty Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Itachi-sama, you're so… so… BEAUTIFUL XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was grounded for defying his father…

…she wasn't there.

He sneaked out of the house only to find her play with her cat.

At least she stayed on the bed.


	65. The Sixty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Oh, Itachi, I know you care about her, but… =="

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he heard suspicious thumping sounds in her house…

…she was there.

Frowning, he put her back to bed and ruffled her hair.

And made a mental note to ask her mother about her diet.


	66. The Sixty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Standing ovation for Schauspielerinnen, booberry123, icysu22, wrightless deeds, icyprincess1, KijoKuroi and mindcaster15, who have erased the dark clouds looming above my head and motivated me to update. I mean, over 100 reviews? Never even fantasized about it! You people brought tears to my eyes ;w; (Yes, I'm trying another variation of thanking you people XD Fail?)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he waited in front of the hospital…

…she was there.

Grinning cheekily after her therapy session, she slightly limped to him.

Without crutches this time.


	67. The Sixty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

IELTS test tomorrow… So gonna fail =="

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he went to the playground…

…she was there.

He stopped her when she started to sprint, earning him a grumble from the girl.

Whatever she said, the no-running-rule still applied.


	68. The Sixty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Almost forgot, the mysterious thumping sounds: her hopping on the wooden floor, cause she can't use her other leg ^^"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he went on his first mission in days…

…she wasn't there.

Every time he saw trees, worry consumed him.

She wasn't going to fall again, was she?


	69. The Sixty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Thank God he remembered this time…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he rested in a neighboring village…

…she wasn't there.

Walking with the swarm of people, he skimmed the marketplace while deep in thought.

Her birthday was in a few days, after all.


	70. The Seventieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Uh oh, Itachi's laaateee O_O

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he stood on her rooftop…

…she wasn't there.

After glancing at her presents, he had to muster all his courage to place his on the windowsill.

Now all he needed was the courage to face her next morning.


	71. The Seventy First Day

**Author's Notes:**

booberry123, Schauspielerinnen, Starry123, icysu22, icyprincess1, KijoKuroi, wrightless deeds and The Chocolate Queen… Cookies for all of you! =D

**Disclaimer: I… *cries and runs away***

* * *

The day he stood still outside her house…

…she wasn't there.

He pondered whether to knock or not.

And was tackled by a flying _something _a few moment later.


	72. The Seventy Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

Back to angst =3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. You don't own. We don't own. (duh)

* * *

The day he stared at the tombstone…

…she was there.

In his arms was her, crying like there was no tomorrow.

Her father had died.


	73. The Seventy Third Day

**Author's Notes:  
**

Dum dum dum _duuuuummmmmmm~_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

The day he spent mourning…

…she wasn't there.

He was on a mission to track the killer.


	74. The Seventy Fourth Day

**Author's Notes: **

Thank my principal for giving me time to write =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day the culprit was caught…

…she wasn't there.

It was the first time he ever wanted to kill someone.

He hoped that it would be the last.


	75. The Seventy Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

That's the end of today's update. See you next time~ *waves*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

The day he returned…

…she was there.

Sidestepping when she tried to hug, he walked silently home.

He couldn't look her in the eyes.


	76. The Seventy Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

booberry123, icyprincess1, Schauspielerinnen, Starry123, wrightless deeds, icysu22, Dark Deeds Of Mine and xXcookies898Xx, thank you very much for reviewing =D

Special thanks to booberry123 for correcting my mistake and to Dark Deeds Of Mine who made me realize that I was being SUPER lazy ^^"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he woke up late…

…she wasn't there.

The blood on his hands wouldn't disappear.


	77. The Seventy Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that this is a 10-chappie update =)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he couldn't play with Sasuke…

…she was there.

He blankly stared at both of them from his window.

She was smiling.

Without him this time.


	78. The Seventy Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Yea, only inside...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he decided to see her…

…she wasn't there.

But he found her hours later in the training grounds.

When she hugged him, he couldn't help but hug back.

And cried a little inside.


	79. The Seventy Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I seriously need more practice… =="

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he visited the grave…

…she was there.

He prayed for his well-being in the after life and for forgiveness.

This time, it was she who held his hand.


	80. The Eightieth Day

**Author's Notes: **

Ita-kun asking his mom for advice…what for, I wonder~?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he asked his mother for advice…

…she wasn't there.

His mother merely smiled and said that he was the one who should know best.

Well, he didn't.


	81. The Eighty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

I remember this one *grin* (well, duh)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he wandered aimlessly down the marketplace…

…she wasn't there.

After contemplating for quite a while, he stopped at the florist to buy some flowers.

The Apricot Blossoms were beautiful.


	82. The Eighty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

Tardiness…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was assigned to another mission…

…she wasn't there.

The moment they were finished, he dashed straight home, leaving his teammates behind.

He wasn't going to be late again this year.


	83. The Eighty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

Apricot Blossoms: Timid Love.

Yes, she understands. No, he doesn't.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he arrived heaving and panting in front of her house…

…she was there.

Grinning, she accepted the vase of Apricot Blossoms.

…Was his mother right, after all?


	84. The Eighty Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Again, taken from the former drabble collection.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he stood in the middle of the crowd…

…she was there.

She had her hands on her hip and nose aimed to the sky.

But his stomach churned every time he saw the headband around her neck.


	85. The Eighty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

That's it, folks =)  
See you next update~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he sat on the park bench…

…she wasn't there.

Twiddling his fingers, he thought about the very first mission he had.

And wondered whether she'd arrive home with scratch marks too.


	86. The Eighty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes: **

Hugs and cookies to: icysu22, wrightless deeds, Schauspielerinnen, icyprincess1, booberry123, InfinitexFantasy, xXcookies898Xx, xLonexGuitaristx and Dark Deeds Of Mine, just because they're SO AWESOME AND REVIEWED ='D

15 chappie update, whoo~! XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he waited for her on the park bench…

…she wasn't there.

He sighed before standing up reluctantly.

And reminded himself to congratulate her after his mission.


	87. The Eighty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

I've been severely neglecting duck-butt hair ;A;

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he had to leave for another mission…

…she wasn't there.

Tugging at his shirt, Sasuke asked him whether he'd be at his enrollment ceremony.

When he said that their father would come instead, he was rewarded with the most brilliant smile.

And he realized, that he had someone else to protect.


	88. The Eighty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Poor, poor Ita-kun ;_;

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was nominated as ANBU captain…

…she wasn't there.

But she barged into his room and hugged him several hours later.

All he wanted to do was cry.


	89. The Eighty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I find the chapter where both of them played hide and seek together utterly adorable ^w^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he played hide and seek with Sasuke…

…she wasn't there.

He wouldn't admit it, but the boy was getting better at this game.


	90. The Ninetieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

This was in the previous fic too =3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he and Sasuke stood in front of the gate…

…she was there.

Sasuke glomped her with glee and asked how the mission was.

Having heard of their failure beforehand, he merely ruffled her hair and uttered a few words of comfort.


	91. The Ninety First Day

**Author's Notes:**

Does anyone remember what the special mission was?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was assigned to a special mission from his father…

…she wasn't there.

He spoke with the Hokage directly afterwards.


	92. The Ninety Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

This was when he started to behave strangely after joining ANBU.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he skipped one of the clan meetings on purpose…

…she wasn't there.

He had more important matters to attend to.


	93. The Ninety Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, he's going to appear soon…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he felt that someone was watching him…

…she was there.

She asked him what was wrong.

Shaking his head, he gave both of them a strained smile.

And held their hands a little tighter.


	94. The Ninety Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

TToTT

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he stood beside the Naka River…

…she wasn't there.

He turned around to face Shisui.

_It was all for the greater good._


	95. The Ninety Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

*hugs Itachi plushie*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, much less poor Ita-kun…**

* * *

The day he sat beside the Naka River…

…she wasn't there.

He stared emptily at the body of his lost friend.

And swore that he could hear a part of him shatter.


	96. The Ninety Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

FILLER! (Yes, this drabble collection has fillers too.) This was when he was around 4 years old, before the war.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he had first met Uchiha Shisui…

…she hadn't been there.

He had asked the older boy to teach him some techniques.

All he had received was laughter and a flick to his forehead.


	97. The Ninety Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

Still the same day as before =)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he had stomped away from Shisui…

…she hadn't been there.

He had vowed to himself that he would surpass him someday.


	98. The Ninety Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

He's a little older here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The days he had spent training endlessly to keep his promise…

…she hadn't been there.

What had kept him going had been the laughter that continued to echo in his mind even now.


	99. The Ninety Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

If my memory is correct, then he should be around 8 years old.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he had obtained his Sharingan…

…she had been there.

She had pulled both of his cheeks to get a better view.

Silently, he had thanked the Gods that his cheeks had been covered at that time.


	100. The Hundredth Day

**Author's Notes:**

End of filler! And hooray for triple digits~! 8D

Here, he realizes that his reason to get stronger has changed =)

And here, today's update ends ;A; There will be no updates for the next two weeks either. For further details, go to my livejournal account =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day after he had obtained his Sharingan…

…she hadn't been there.

He had approached Shisui once more and extended his hand.

In hopes that they could be friends, and not rivals, this time.


	101. The Hundred and First Day

**Author's Notes:**

for reviewing, icysu22, Schauspielerinnen, icyprincess1, wrightless deeds, booberry123, Dark Deeds Of Mine, xLonexGuitaristx and mindcaster15 =D  
I'm surprised if I still have readers after not updating for, what, a month? XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he couldn't sleep…

…she wasn't there.

He watched his sleeping little brother, all the while whispering his hopes to him.


	102. The Hundred and Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

Sometimes, I'm afraid to sign in to my own account in . I wonder why.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he met Uchiha Madara…

…she wasn't there.

Bargaining with him wasn't smart, but it was the only chance he had.


	103. The Hundred and Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

Feeling nostalgic, anyone? =3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he stood in front of her doorstep…

…she was there.

She tugged on his hair to gain his attention.

Like all those years ago.


	104. The Hundred and Fourth Day

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he experienced his first kiss…

…she was there.

There was neither joy nor romance.

Only worry, pain and guilt.


	105. The Hundred and Fifth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he had to commence the mission…

…she wasn't there.

All Uchiha were to be killed.

All but one.


	106. The Hundred and Sixth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he had to fight Sasuke…

…she wasn't there.

It pained him most to see that he believed his act.

The forbidden tears began to overflow.


	107. The Hundred and Seventh Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he hid himself among the trees…

…she was there.

Watching silently as she finally accepted the harsh reality.


	108. The Hundred and Eighth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he went to the funeral…

…she was there.

It pained him to not be able to be himself that day.

And to not be able to comfort his brother and her.


	109. The Hundred and Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

*SOB*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he decided to look at his house one last time…

…she was there.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized what he had done.

She wouldn't be able to say her first word anymore.


	110. The Hundred and Tenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

"You're it_, _Sasuke."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he finally left the village…

…she wasn't there.

The countdown for the hide and seek had started.


	111. The Hundred and Eleventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

My heart does astounding flips when I get reviews~

And here are the people who managed to do just that (multiple times!): booberry123, Schauspielerinnen, icysu22, i'mbeggingofyou(HAPPY BELATEDBELATED BIRTHDAAAAYYYY! And sorry for the misspelling, FF won't let me post your username otherwise), HMOrange216, icyprincess1, DarkDeedsOfMine and DelilahLied9907898(isn't sassafras a type of plant? Sorry, dumb person coming through)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

The day he arrived in Amegakure…

…she wasn't there.

Madara was there instead, waiting in front of the gate with his arms crossed.


	112. The Hundred and Twelfth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I SCREWED UP BIG TIME when I first wrote these chappies, so I rewrote them… and rewrote them again… and again…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he first met the members of Akatsuki…

…she wasn't there.

He was aware that one false move could lead to his untimely death.

And, with it, the untimely death of Konoha.


	113. The Hundred and Thirteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Almost typed 'Macbeth' instead of 'Naruto' there =="

Shakespeare, you have corrupted my mind…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he received his ring…

…she wasn't there.

He pondered whether Pain gave this particular one to him on purpose.

And whether the color of blood would follow him until the end.


	114. The Hundred and Fourteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I can somehow imagine him smirking deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep inside…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was introduced to his partner…

…she wasn't there.

Only a short conversation was needed for them to understand each other.

That, and a good comeback from his part.


	115. The Hundred and Fifteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Fact: Itachi was a double agent.

Fact: Itachi is a fictional character.

Fact: I often forget the last fact.

Fact: I don't care XD

(Now that the coast is clear, check out this awesome drawing my friend made: rubywing . deviantart . com/#/d45laq7 and make her day! Don't forget to delete the spaces though) =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was sent on his first mission by the Akatsuki…

…she wasn't there.

It was successfully completed.

So was his other mission.


	116. The Hundred and Sixteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Another update, yaaay~

Thanks to booberry123, DelilahLied9907898, Schauspielerinnen, Dark Deeds Of Mine and K! Without them, I would have never updated this fast ^u^"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he heard laughter…

…she wasn't there.

Yet he still bothered to look out the window, scanning the faces of the children carefully.


	117. The Hundred and Seventeenth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he found out about his sickness…

…she wasn't there.

No matter how much he tried to deny it, the blood was still on his palm.


	118. The Hundred and Eighteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I don't know whether they're round or not. Meh.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he took his medicine for the first time…

…she wasn't there.

Only then he realized the fact that his existence on this world was now dependant on these little round pills.


	119. The Hundred and Nineteenth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Remember that my OC thought about a similar thing too? ='(

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he spent lying on the bed…

…she wasn't there.

He wondered what he had done a lifetime ago to deserve this.


	120. The Hundred and Twentieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Last update today. Buhbye and thanks for reading =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he sent a crow home…

…she wasn't there.

He told it to leave the present near her window.


	121. The Hundred and Twenty First Day

**Author's Notes: **

Reviews~ *unifies with ground*

*clears throat* Thank you DelilahLied9907898, booberry123, Schauspielerinnen, K, ThereAre666Ways2Love, Dark Deeds Of Mine, karmamaa and xLonexGuitaristx! Imaginary ice creams for all of you~! =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he told the crow to stay there a little while longer…

…she wasn't there.

Through it, he saw her smile as she picked up the bookmark.

And allowed himself to smile.

Just for that moment.


	122. The Hundred and Twenty Second Day

**Author's Notes: **

One of my faves~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he let his mind wander…

…she was there.

Albeit in his thoughts, in form of memories.


	123. The Hundred and Twenty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

Reread chap 93 if you don't remember =)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he felt that someone was following him…

…she wasn't there.

Whose hand could he hold now?


	124. The Hundred and Twenty Fourth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day Orochimaru decided to assault him…

…she wasn't there.

He took care of him with ease.

Little did he know that he would pose a bigger problem in the future.


	125. The Hundred and Twenty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Should be around 15/16 years old in this one… So young ;_;

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he dreamt of his little brother…

…she wasn't there.

In that delirious state, all he wanted to do was run home and announce his innocence.

But he wasn't innocent at all, was he?

Wasn't he a _murderer_?


	126. The Hundred and Twenty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I'M BAAAAAAAACK~~~! ;D *isshot*

_karmamaa, __XTheTricksterX, __katexleonn, __Sweetzjunkie, __Raphaella, __DelilahLied9907898, __risen __truth __ruthless __lies _and _IronKissed_. These reviewers are the reason why I was motivated to update this drabble collection =) Thank you so much! =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he had to recruit a new member…

…she wasn't there.

Seeing the hatred in his opponent's eyes, his heart skipped a beat.

Would Sasuke stare at him like that?


	127. The Hundred and Twenty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

Wow… Has it really been more than a month since I updated this? My bad ._."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he succeeded in capturing the new member…

…she wasn't there.

The blonde swore vengeance against him.

He wouldn't be the first.


	128. The Hundred and Twenty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Food = Dango ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he went to buy some food…

…she wasn't there.

Seeing the girls in the tea house, he couldn't help but think how she looked like now.


	129. The Hundred and Twenty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

D'aaaaawww ='(

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was ordered to retrieve the Kyuubi…

…she was there.

Her hands shook when she recognized him.

He noticed.


	130. The Hundred and Thirtieth Day

**Author's Notes: **

That's the last of 'em. See you next update =)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was pursued…

…she was there.

Smirking, he pointed his sword at her.

_You've changed. _

…_So have you._


	131. The Hundred and Thirty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you so much for reviewing, reviewers! =D Sorry, don't have much time to spare, just here to update.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he casted the illusion…

…she was there.

Stroking her hair, he left a kiss full of good wishes on her forehead.

And thanked the Gods that they allowed him this little piece of Heaven.

Even though she knew nothing of it.


	132. The Hundred and Thirty Second Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he heard of the Third Hokage's death…

…she wasn't there.

Without him, who would protect Konoha?

…Who would protect Sasuke?


	133. The Hundred and Thirty Third Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he saw Sasuke from afar…

…she wasn't there.

He mentally pictured Sasuke as Konoha's hero for killing him, the villain.

The frown on his face was replaced with a smile.


	134. The Hundred and Thirty Fourth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he met Sasuke…

…she was there.

She glared at him as if she was looking at a monster.

…She was right.


	135. The Hundred and Thirty Fifth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he heard that Sasuke had left the village…

…she wasn't there.

Mentally berating himself for letting this happen, he quickly thought of a way to eradicate Orochimaru.

All he needed was time.


	136. The Hundred and Thirty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

ThorongilAnime, karmamaa, DelilahLied9907898, icysu22, Dark Deeds Of Mine, Schauspielerinnen (we _have_ to talk about your trip. Gonna PM you A.S.A.P) and xLonexGuitaristx… Without you guys, I would've forgotten about this drabble collection. Thank you so much m(_ _)m

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he turned nineteen…

…she wasn't there.

No party, no presents…

And most definitely no smile.


	137. The Hundred and Thirty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

Personally, I don't like these five… Meh…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he attended her mother's funeral…

…she was there.

Like a trained kunoichi, she didn't let out a single tear.

He hated it.


	138. The Hundred and Thirty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Feeling lazy...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he spent ruminating…

…she wasn't there.

He wondered since when she had influenced his life so greatly.


	139. The Hundred and Thirty Ninth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he reviewed his plans…

…she wasn't there.

This disease was not part of it.

He didn't have any time.


	140. The Hundred and Fortieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Her first word… Remember? =')

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he rested after a mission…

…she wasn't there.

He heard his name, whispered by the wind.

His mind was playing tricks on him.


	141. The Hundred and Forty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

Oh hi long time no see I'm just gonna drop this down here and- *is shot*

*clears throat* Alex274, Birm E. Ethics, Dark Deeds Of Mine, xLonexGuitaristx and DelilahLied9907898, *bows* thankyouthankyouthankyou for reviewing =)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he decided to pray for the deceased…

…she was there.

He quickly disguised himself as a passerby.

It was wrong to feel relieved that she was crying.

But the emotion was there.


	142. The Hundred and Forty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

Finals were killing me, half-literally. It was just one tantrum after the next. So sorry for the delay people... Next update will be a 15-drabbles update, as requested by Dark Deeds Of Mine =D (I'm killing myself, I'm killing myself…)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he heard laughter…

…she was there.

Sitting in front of her new students, she giggled wholeheartedly.

He never thought he'd live long enough to hear it again.


	143. The Hundred and Forty Third Day

**Author's Notes: **

"Thank you…"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he heard cheering…

…she was there.

Muttering the same two words over and over again, she stared into the sky.

The words weren't for him. But he could dream.


	144. The Hundred and Forty Fourth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I had fun typing this one. I don't know why.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he saw an enormous…

…walking birthday cake, she was there.

He was almost sure that that many candles on a cake was illegal.


	145. The Hundred and Forty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Aaaand we're done =) See you next update!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he felt that something was scratching his leg…

…she wasn't there.

He looked down to find a kitten.


	146. The Hundred and Forty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Readers and reviewers... Thank you for still reading this =') *bows*

To those who celebrate it: HAPPY EASTER

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he met the kitten…

…she wasn't there.

He gave it some of his dango.

It meowed in return.


	147. The Hundred and Forty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

This will still be a 15-drabble update… I'll post 5 today, 5 tomorrow and 5 the day after.

Lazy authoress is lazy...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he found out the kitten was getting attached to him…

…she was there.

Sitting on a tree branch, he observed how she taught her students to climb trees with their feet.

He introduced the kitten to her.


	148. The Hundred and Forty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes:**

You'll figure out what the jutsu will be ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he tried a new jutsu…

…she wasn't there.

He continued with the same determination he had had.

And succeeded by the end of the day.


	149. The Hundred and Forty Ninth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Itachi and his secret plans…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he had to return to the base…

…she wasn't there.

But he left something behind for her.

It was up to her to find it.


	150. The Hundred and Fiftieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I'll edit these and will recheck it… Tomorrow… And please… read… news… on… my… p-pro- *yawns*…file… *collapses*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he realized that his present had been found…

…she was partly there.

Wondering why he had never thought of this before, he slept with a small smile on his face.


	151. The Hundred and Fifty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

Next update! I'm on FIRE~~~

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and put this drabble collection on their fave and alert lists :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he fully connected with his extra eyes and ears…

…she was there

…and not there at the same time.

He could see, yet he could not be seen.

Hear, but not heard.

(Love, but not loved.)


	152. The Hundred and Fifty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

Please, people, if any of you could recommend me some Itachi/OC fics, I would be very grateful.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he visited Konoha again…

…she was there.

Lying on her bed, flushed with fever.

Accompanied by the kitten.


	153. The Hundred and Fifty Third Day

**Author's Notes:**

I'm losing my spark ._. (not that I ever had any XD)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day another Akatsuki team was sent to Konoha…

…she was partly there.

He didn't think too much of it back then.


	154. The Hundred and Fifty Fourth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day the other Akatsuki members arrived in Konoha…

…she was partly there.

His heart skipped a beat at the thought of them seeing her.


	155. The Hundred and Fifty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes:**

See you tomorrow ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day the other Akatsuki team reported their mission…

…she was partly there.

He was forced to keep a straight face as he heard about her.


	156. The Hundred and Fifty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

Readers, reviewers! I present you the next five drabbles (which I wrote in less than 10 minutes…)!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was assigned to yet another task…

…she was partly there.

He grew even more worried when he heard of her mission.

And saw the cracked mug standing innocently on the dining table.

"_The Hokage said that I am to pursue the Akatsuki members."_


	157. The Hundred and Fifty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes:**

Prepare for a bunch of angsty bits, me hearties.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he finished said mission..

…she wasn't there.

Her kitten was left in her students' hands.

Smiling as they escorted their teacher to the gates.

"_Good luck, Sensei!"_


	158. The Hundred and Fifty Eighth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he received another set of orders…

…she wasn't there.

For the first time, he defied his leader.

And set off for Konoha.

"_Stand your ground. Something's not right…"_


	159. The Hundred and Fifty Ninth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he ran with all his might…

…she wasn't there.

Kisame wordlessly followed him.

_Thump…_

_Thump__..._

_Thump…_


	160. The Hundred and Sixtieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

****My best 5 after such a long time of nothingness... See you next update, readers :') (which might take quite a while considering that I still have several written exams and one oral...)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he searched the forest surrounding Konoha…

…she wasn't there.

His frustration was swallowing him whole.

_I'm not ready yet… _


	161. The Hundred and Sixty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

For some reason, I can't open the 'Legacy Story Stats' page, which means that I can't see the reviewers. Still, I would like to thank all of you, reviewers and readers alike :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he found broken tree branches…

…she wasn't there.

They were all he needed to continue his search.

_Thump… _

_Thump… _


	162. The Hundred and Sixty Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

Please read the 'Author's Notes' in the end of this update. Thanks~

**Disclaimer: I don't on Naruto**

* * *

The day he followed the footprints to the desert…

…she wasn't there.

The stench of blood hit him before the sight.

_I'm not ready yet…_


	163. The Hundred and Sixty Third Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he saw the mangled bodies scattered around the desert border…

…she wasn't there.

He didn't know whether he should be relieved...

...or all the more anxious.

_Thump… _


	164. The Hundred and Sixty Fourth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he saw a photo on the ground…

…she wasn't there.

Picking up the crumpled and bloodstained picture, bile rose to his throat.

It was a photograph of her team.

_I'm not ready yet! _


	165. The Hundred and Sixty Fifth Day

**Author's Notes: **

The long 'Author's Notes' will be after this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he stepped into a clearing…

…she was there.

Pale, cold…

Lifeless.


	166. The Hundred and Sixty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes: **

Thank you very much, readers and reviewers alike :) Without you guys, this drabble collection would already be residing in the recycle bin ages ago.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he approached the body…

…she was there.

His eyes must have been playing tricks on him.

He was partly blind, after all.


	167. The Hundred and Sixty Seventh Day

**Author's Notes: **

Please check the new on my profile, it's important.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he examined the face of the body…

…she was there.

There must've been a mistake.

A lifeless body could not have her eyes.

Her nose.

Her lips.

It just _couldn't_.


	168. The Hundred and Sixty Eighth Day

**Author's Notes: **

Just in case: Read the news on my profile, people.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he finally accepted reality…

…she was there.

Reminding him of every sinful deed he had done.

The ones he would do.


	169. The Hundred and Sixty Ninth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he felt his life was falling apart…

…she was there.

The flaw in his plan caused her death.

It was his fault.

He was a _murderer. _


	170. The Hundred and Seventieth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day something caught his eye…

…she was there.

In her hand was another photograph.

A picture of him.

Smiling.


	171. The Hundred and Seventy First Day

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back as Nocturnal Lane :D Thank you readers, reviewers, favouriters and alerters alike :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

* * *

The day he turned over the picture…

…she was there.

Four words were written on it.

_At least once more. _


	172. The Hundred and Seventy Second Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was forced to flee…

…she was there.

Grasping her hand one last time, he leapt to the branches.

Carrying both pictures with him.


	173. The Hundred and Seventy Third Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he met up with Kisame…

…she wasn't there.

Smiling grimly, he offered him some dango.

He wordlessly accepted.


	174. The Hundred and Seventy Fourth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was summoned by the leader…

…she wasn't there.

Much to his surprise, Kisame stood up for him.

They were dismissed with a single warning.


	175. The Hundred and Seventy Fifth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he had a nightmare…

…she wasn't there.

His little brother died in her place instead.


	176. The Hundred and Seventy Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I know, I know, I miss you guys too ;n; I apologize for my disappearance… The reason can be found on my profile.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he drowned in despair…

…she wasn't there.

But it was not his time yet.

He still had someone to live for.

…someone to die for.


	177. The Hundred and Seventy Seventh Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was woken up by a knock on the door…

…she wasn't there.

Konan offered him her condolences.

The leader knew.


	178. The Hundred and Seventy Eighth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day the sky cried…

…she was there.

Sleeping peacefully in her coffin.

Never to smile again.


	179. The Hundred and Seventy Ninth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he went to the florist…

…she wasn't there.

The shopkeeper smiled at him.

_For your girlfriend? _

_…Yes._


	180. The Hundred and Eightieth Day

**Author's Notes:**

****Please don't forget to check my profile! There's a surprise waiting for you there :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day the funeral commenced…

…she was there.

Her face partly visible, he tried to memorize all he could see before the earth greedily swallowed her.


	181. The Hundred and Eighty First Day

**Author's Notes:**

I wonder if anyone is still reading this story, but I'm back after almost a year's worth of hiatus. For those of you who are reading this... *bows* thank you very much. This story and its companion fic mean so much to me, and I am happy to have so many supporters. I just want to tell you that this drabble collection is coming to an end soon. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he stood alone...

...she was there.

He laid the bouquet near her gravestone.

"_At least once more."_


	182. The Hundred and Eighty Second Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day after the funeral...

...she was there.

Albeit below the ground.

Out of his reach.


	183. The Hundred and Eighty Third Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day his condition worsened...

...she wasn't there anymore.

Smearing the blood onto his cloak, he whispered slowly to himself.

_"Not yet." _


	184. The Hundred and Eighty Fourth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he returned to the base...

...she wasn't there anymore.

Mentally, he spent the night reviewing his plan.

He had a promise to keep.


	185. The Hundred and Eighty Fifth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he was summoned to a meeting...

...she wasn't there anymore.

Everyone was convinced that Sasuke was dead.

Everyone but him.

* * *

**End Notes:**

And that's it for today! See you next update~


	186. The Hundred and Eighty Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back people! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited this drabble collection! Here's the next one:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he woke up sweating...

...she wasn't there anymore.

He has been living with death his whole life-taught to deal with it, to embrace it.

But truthfully…

...he was _terrified_ of it.


	187. The Hundred and Eighty Seventh Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he heard of Orochimaru's demise...

...she wasn't there anymore.

The lump in his throat wouldn't disappear.

The bitter taste wouldn't vanish.


	188. The Hundred and Eighty Eighth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he met Naruto...

...she wasn't there anymore.

His heart leapt with joy upon hearing his harsh words.

Sasuke would always have a brother.

_Even after I am gone. _


	189. The Hundred and Eighty Ninth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he closed his eyes to rest...

...she was there.

For a brief moment, she gave a sad smile.

_"I promised." _

_"I know."_


	190. The Hundred and Ninetieth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he turned twenty one...

...she wasn't there anymore.

There were no balloons, no presents.

But there was a smile.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Again, thank you so much for reading this! See you next update!


	191. The Hundred and Ninety First Day

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the long hiatus; I'm now back with a new batch! Thank you to those who reviewed, fave'd, and put this story on their alert list. Special thanks to my most awesome friend. You know who you are. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he woke up with a clear mind…

…she wasn't there anymore.

Steeling his resolve, he took a step forward.

And didn't look back.


	192. The Hundred and Ninety Second Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he tested Sasuke…

…she wasn't there anymore.

He was strong enough to kill him now.


	193. The Hundred and Ninety Third Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day he arrived at the Uchiha hideout…

…she wasn't there anymore.

He closed his eyes and waited.

_This is where I die. _


	194. The Hundred and Ninety Fourth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day Sasuke found him…

…she wasn't there anymore.

The hide and seek was finally ending.

But not over yet.


	195. The Hundred and Ninety Fifth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The moment he fought Sasuke…

…she was there.

With every clash, she cringed.

With every glare, she wept.

* * *

**End Notes: **

Thanks for reading, and see you next update, which will be the very **last**. You people have been awesomely supportive readers, and I could never have wished for more.


	196. The Hundred and Ninety Sixth Day

**Author's Notes:**

I am sad to inform you that this will be the very last update *bows* Thank you so much for being loyal, patient, and supportive readers to the end. Without further ado, I present to you the last five drabbles.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The moment they casted _genjutsu_ on each other...

...she was there.

Bawling and screaming, she begged both of them to stop.

But they didn't.

_"__I…promised." _

_"…__I know."_


	197. The Hundred and Ninety Seventh Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The moment he summoned _susano'o..._

...she was there.

Struggling with all he had, he sealed Orochimaru with the sword.

_There are still many things I want to see._


	198. The Hundred and Ninety Eighth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The moment the fight ended...

...she was there.

Step by painful step, he approached his brother.

_There are still many things I want to learn._


	199. The Hundred and Ninety Ninth Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The moment he apologized to his brother...

...she was there.

Smiling, he whispered his last words to him.

With a light poke on the forehead.

_There are still people I want to protect. _


	200. The Last Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The day his disease devoured him...

...she was there.

Crouching beside him, she intertwined her cold fingers with his own cooling ones.

And gave each other one last smile.

_"__Tadaima."_

_"Okaeri."_

* * *

**End Notes:**

Thank you again for your continuous support all these years. I hope you enjoyed reading this drabble collection, which is the second project I have ever completed (the other being this collection's companion fic).

Bye bye, readers!

"Tadaima" means "I'm back/home."

"Okaeri" means "Welcome back/home."


End file.
